There have been known in the art a large number of aralkylamine derivatives. For example, Journal of American Chemical Society (J. A. C. S) 80, 2189 (1958) discloses 4-benzylamino-6-chloropyrimidine as the diuretic intermediate, but no fungicidal activity was recognized in these compounds.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 36666/1984, 36667/1984, 42387/1984, 286373/1986, 67/1987, 225364/1988 and 68362/1989 disclose various aminopyrimidine derivatives. These compounds all have insecticidal, acaricidal and fungicidal activities, and are known to be effective against injurious insects, mites such as diamondback moth, aphid, citrus red mite, two-spotted spider mite, etc., and various injurious diseases in agriculture and horticulture such as rice blast, tomato late blight, tomato downy mildew, cucumber powdery mildew, etc. However, although these compounds have potent activities as insecticidal and acaridical agents, their activities as the fungicidal agent are not sufficient.